I'm Happy Just To Dance With You
by LupinLover99
Summary: remus and the rest of the marauders go to a party at Lily's. minor romance, lots of longing. poor remus...
1. the evening begins

**"I'm Happy Just to Dance With You"**

**By: LupinLover99**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the marauders. Unfortunately. **

**Chapter 1:**

**"Are you ready for a night of fun?"**

**"And girls?"**

**"Yes, Sirius, girls too."**

**"Then I'm ready."**

**"You Remus?"**

**"I suppose."**

**"Then let's hit it!"**

**And with that, the three marauders who had newly graduated from Hogwarts began to stroll toward Lily's house. She was throwing a party because Petunia had just married Vernon and moved out. That was a reason to celebrate. **

**"Are you sure Peter won't mind?" Remus said, breaking the silence. **

**"What? That we're going without him?" James asked, ruffling his hair. "Course not. He knows he's not really a marauder."**

**"Yea," Sirius said. "He's not in out caliber!"**

**"Okay." Said Remus, uncertainly. "I just don't think it's right that he doesn't even know there's a party."**

**"Who cares?" exclaimed Sirius, but seeing the look on Remus' face, said, "Look, Moony, you hate him too! You know you do! He made you do his homework!"**

**"So did you."**

**"But I could beat you up."**

**"Intimidation will get you nowhere."**

**"Oh cut it out you two!" said James, moving to walk between the two. "I'm just looking forward to a night with my lady!"**

**At once, Sirius began yelling something like, "why can't you shut up about her for two seconds??" And even though Remus joined in, he felt his heart break. It did every time James talked about Lily. Remus loved Lily. And there was no way he could ever have her. He was just hoping for one dance tonight. **

**When Remus came back from his daydream about waltzing with Lily, James was saying, "Oh yeah? And why don't you have a girlfriend, dog-boy?" **

**"Firstly, I resent that dog remark," Sirius began. "Secondly, do you honestly expect me to stay tied down to one girl for more than a week?"**

**"Well, if you recall, I used to be like that and now me and Lily have been together for-"**

**"Seven months." Remus and Sirius finished with an exasperated sigh. **

**"Yes!" James continued, ignoring the annoyed looks on his friends' faces. "Almost eight actually!"**

**_Does he have to remind me? _Remus thought, groaning inwardly. **

**At that moment, they came to Lily's house. James bounded up the path and knocked boisterously on her door. Seconds later, Lily came to the door wearing a short green evening dress that contrasted her hair and matched her eyes perfectly. Remus almost fell over and James actually did. But he scrambled up and regained his composure as Lily giggled. James grabbed her hand, gave it a soft kiss, and whisked her into the party, leaving the other marauders on the doorstep. They looked at each other, shrugged, and went inside, Remus closing the door behind them. **

**A/N: whaddya think so far? Chrissy, Lin, I hope ur reading! Please review! **


	2. loving you

**"I'm Happy Just To Dance With You"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. The characters belong to Miss Rowling and the lyrics belong to John, Paul, George and Ringo. All five people mentioned are geniuses! **

**Chapter 2:**

** They walked into the party where they saw some of their fellow Gryffindors and a few groups of Ravenclaws they didn't know. Except Remus saw his ex-girlfriend, Mary O'Reilly in the crowd. He smiled inwardly, she was still cute.**

** As soon as Sirius got in, he headed for the refreshment table and began to drain the cups of Butterbeer. Remus knew he should stop him but after seeing Mary and James and Lily, he didn't feel like doing much. He plunked himself down in a chintz (LOL) armchair and got ready for a long night.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** A few hours later, Remus had not been asked to dance by anyone. Mary had smiled at him though, as she whirled by dancing with a Ravenclaw boy. James and Lily looked as though they were having the time of their lives and as the party was almost over, it didn't seem Remus would get his dance. He decided to look for Sirius. He had a hard time searching in the crowd but finally found him slouched, unconscious in a corner. He rushed forward and slapped his face to revive him. He awoke with a jolt and tried to kiss Remus! Remus backed away quickly and decided to go get James. **

** He found him dancing with Lily and tapped him on the shoulder. **

** "Whaddya want?" James said, whirling around, he didn't look exactly sober, but he was nowhere near as drunk as Sirius.**

** "Yes, James, well, um, it's Sirius. He's done it again."**

** "Oh for Merlin's sake! All I want is one night with my girl and-" he broke off seeing everyone was staring at him. "All right, where is he?"**

** "Over there," Remus said, pointing toward a disgusted group of Ravenclaw Sirius was now trying to kiss.**

** "I'll handle this." He said, pushing past Remus. As he did, Remus saw Lily looking a little awkward. **

** "Lupin?" she said, warily. "Do you wanna dance?"**

**_ Do I? _He thought. "Sure." He replied, trying to look casual. Just then, a new song came on. A Beatles song. Remus loved the Beatles. Together, hand in hand, they danced to the song that described Remus' feelings perfectly. **

**X Before this dance is through**

**I think I'll love you too**

**I'm so happy when you dance with me**

**I don't wanna kiss or hold your hand**

**If it's funny try and understand**

**There is really nothing else I'd rather do **

**Cuz I'm happy just to dance with you X**

** Remus looked into Lily's eyes and almost cried, because he realized he'd never have her. He wished the song would last forever. **

**X I don't need to hug or hold you tight**

**I just wanna dance with you all night**

**In this world there's nothing I would rather do**

**Cuz I'm happy just to dance with you X**

** As he twirled Lily gracefully he tried to savor every move she made. Something in his mind told him he wouldn't see her again. That she would not be around for much longer. **

**X Just to dance with you**

**Is everything I need**

**Before this dance is through**

**I think I'll love you too**

**I'm so happy when you dance with me X**

** A Ravenclaw boy came up and asked if he could 'cut in' but Remus just held Lily's hands tighter and twirled her away. He didn't want anyone taking his dance away.**

**X If somebody tries to take my place**

**Let's pretend we just can't see his face**

**In this world there's nothing I would rather do**

**Cuz I'm happy just to dance with you**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Meanwhile, James was heaving Sirius into an armchair and attempting a 'sobering-up' charm when Sirius started to get angry. James dodged the punches Sirius was throwing and said, "Why don't you go beat up on Remus?"**

**"He's busy." Sirius slurred,**

**"Doing what?" James snapped.**

**"Dancing with your pretty woman."**

** James whirled around and saw Remus about to kiss Lily!**

**A/N: how was chapter two? Thanx for all the reviews! Keep em coming! Love ya! **


	3. angry jameshurt remus

**"I'm Happy Just To Dance With You"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. In fact, the title is taken from a Beatles song so I don't even own that. Leave me alone.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Remus leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Lily's soft lips. She looked at him, with those green eyes wide and startled.**

**"Thanks for the dance." He said and she smiled. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**James bounded forward as he heard Remus thanking Lily. _Yea, _he thought. _What's next? 'Would you like to come upstairs'? _His anger flared as he drew nearer and he threw a punch at Remus' head.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Remus felt someone's fist connect with the back of his head and his whole world went blurry as he sunk to his knees. He felt the back of his head and through blackening vision, he saw there was blood on his hands when he brought them back. Then, he passed out. **

**Lily caught Remus as he slumped forward into her arms. Blood splattering her arm, she looked up at James who was still looking rather angry.**

**"Well?" She demanded. "What do you have to say for yourself?"**

**"Did he hurt you? All he wanted was one night, I knew he fancied you!"**

**"James! It was nothing like that! Are you so possessive that you won't let another really nice guy even dance with me?"**

**James just stood there looking rather sheepish. "That's what I thought. I have to take Remus to the hospital. I'll see you later. Maybe." And with that, she apparated to St. Mungo's. **

**James knelt down and started crying softly. Sirius, who had sobered up, knelt next to him and tried to console him. "It's okay mate,"**

**"NO! IT"S NOT!" James exclaimed. "I'VE LOST HER NOW!" he sobbed harder. "I've lost her." He whispered. "I'm such an idiot."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Remus woke up the next day in a bed at St. Mungo's. The first thing he noticed was Lily, asleep in a chair next to his bed. He smiled. Then he remembered what had happened last night and he remembered that he'd probably broken up the happiest couple in the world, and the smiled was wiped away. He felt so much guilt. Even if he got Lily out of this, he'd never be able to kiss her or even look at her without feeling bad. **

**Lily woke up and smiled at him. "Good," she said. "You're awake."**

**"Lily, did you break up with James?"**

**"No."**

**"Good."**

**"And why shouldn't I?**

**"Because, he's really a good guy."**

**"Yeah, right. What kind of a guy knocks out his best friend just for a girl?"**

**"The kind of guy who loves you a lot."**

**Lily looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean?"**

**"Come on Lily, think about it. He was full of alcohol and love for you last night. I'm sure that under normal circumstances, he would not have done that. But he really does love you." After saying this, Remus was surprised at himself. He was giving up Lily! He had her right here. She could become his with a snap of his finger, but here he was, defending James! He couldn't have that guilt over him. Even he got to have children with Lily. He must be stupid, but he knew Lily and James belonged together. **

**"I guess you're right Remus." Said Lily. She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you. And thanks." She walked out the door. Remus lay there, touching the spot where she'd kissed him and watched his true love walk out of his life forever. A single tear dripped down his face and he broke down. **

**A/N: good? I think there's going to be one more chapter. Should it be where Lily is married to James and she's looking back on that and wondering why she didn't go with Remus? I'd love to know your ideas! Review, review, review!!!! **


End file.
